Zwangsgemeinschaft
by bids
Summary: I'm bored, and that's the result: A Zoro x Robin! ...  again   WHOOO!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Ach kommt schon, wenn mir One Piece gehören würde, würde ich nicht in Folge 400 feststecken! ^^ also: I don't own One Piece.  
Zorro x Robin  
Spielt kurz nach Thriller Bark-  
Könnte eventuell Szenen beinhalten, die entweder noch nicht ausgereift oder in anderem Sinn zu reif sind. (das versteh noch nicht mal ich)

Viel Spaß trotzdem!

Chapter1  
„**Zwangsgemeinschaft**"

„WAS?"  
_Namis Schrei ist nur zu berechtigt_, dachte Robin insgeheim.  
Sie war selbst nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Sache.  
„Was soll das heißen – 3 Wochen?", keifte Nami nun wieder.  
Sie alle, die gesamte Strohhutpiratenbande, saß in der Kombüse und debattierte über ein kleines Problem, das wegen Nami von einer vermeintlichen Mücke zu einem ausgewachsenen Elefanten gemacht wurde.

„Du bist doch bescheuert Franky! Ich schlaf auf keinen Fall 3 Wochen lang bei einem von diesen Deppen!", sagte sie aufgebracht und deutete auf die Jungs.  
Genauer gesagt, auf Sanji, Ruffy und Zorro, da sich Lysop, und Franky jeweils schon ein Zimmer mit Chopper und Brook teilten.  
„Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht", sagte Zorro, eher gelangweilt als enthusiastisch. „_Die _will ich auf keinen Fall in meinem Zimmer haben."  
„Na warte, du mieser, kleiner-„, setzte Nami an, wurde aber von Sanji unterbrochen: „Namiiiileiiin! Wir könnten uns doch ein Zimmer teilen! Ich mach uns ein kleines Nest der Lie- autsch!" Die Faust der Navigatorin in seinem Gesicht ließ ihn „schlagartig" verstummen. Allerdings mit Herzchen im Auge. Wie immer.  
Robin musste lächeln.  
„Ich verstehe nicht wo du das Problem siehst, Nami!", meldete sich Chopper zu Wort. „Lysop und ich teilen uns das Zimmer doch auch, solange das Gift wirken muss!"

Jetzt waren sie wieder an dem Punkt angekommen.  
Vor einigen Tagen hatten sie die Thriller Bark verlassen und von da anscheinend einen Parasiten mitgenommen, der sich in einigen der Zimmer niedergelassen hatte und nun die Möbelstücke, die aus Holz waren (also fast alle), auffraß.  
Sie konnten von Glück sagen, dass die Sunny selbst viel zu robust war, um von den Käfern angefallen zu werden. Allerdings galt das nicht für die Betten, Regale und Kommoden. Und natürlich auch nicht für Robins Bücher, Choppers Medizinwälzer und Namis Karten.  
Und genau dieser Gedanke bewegte Robin dazu zu handeln.

„Hört mal, Leute, es gibt jetzt wesentlich Wichtigereres als die Frage wo wir schlafen. Ich will nur meine Bücher so schnell wie möglich aus diesem verseuchten Zimmer haben."  
„Jah... du hast Recht, Robin! Meinen Karten geht's da drin auch nicht sonderlich... also! Wer hilft uns tragen?", fragte Nami voller Tatendrang.

2 Minuten später standen die männlichen Strohhüte im Flur und wussten nicht wohin mit den Stapeln Büchern und vollgekritzelten Karten. „Hey Nami, in mein Zimmer! In mein Zimmer!", versuchte der Smutje Nami zu beinflussen, die leicht genervt ihre Stirn massierte. Robin lächelte amüsiert über die Situation. _Wird Zeit, dass die Sache über die Bühne geht_.

„Nami, gib mir mal ein Stück Papier und was zu schreiben, ich hab da eine Idee", sagte sie. Nami sah sie überrascht an und reichte ihr von Ruffys Stapel eine leere Karte und einen Bleistift.  
Robin riss geschickt 3 gleich große Stücke von dem Papier ab und schrieb darauf die Namen „Ruffy", „Zorro" und „Sanji". Dann ließ sie zwei Hände aus der Wand neben ihr wachsen, die ihr die zusammengefalteten Papiere abnahmen und sie in der hohlen Hand durchschüttelten.  
„So ist es fair", sagte Robin lächelnd zu Nami.  
„Genial, Robin!", sagte Nami und pflückte sich ein Papierchen aus den geöffneten Händen. Robin selbst sah nicht mal hin, welches sie nahm. Ihr war es komplett egal, mit wem sie 3 Wochen das Zimmer teilen musste. Sie hatte schon weitaus Schlimmeres erlebt.  
„Bereit?", fragte Nami die drei Jungs, die allerdings nicht recht bereit aussahen. Soll heißen, Zorro flehte zum Himmel: „Nicht ich, nicht ich, bitte, nicht ich!", während Sanji das genaue Gegenteil in den Himmel betete und Ruffy einfach nur den Popel auf seinem kleinen Finger musterte, den er sich gerade aus der Nase geholt hatte.  
„Ruffy!", rief Nami entgeistert.  
„Was?", schreckte der Captian auf, „Hab ich was gewonnen?" Nami hielt ihm den geöffneten Papierfetzen hin. „Ich muss zu dir!" Sie klang nicht sonderlich begeistert. (Sanji hing trauernd in der Ecke.)  
Robin faltete leicht neugierig ihren eigenen Zettel auf. „Ah... Kenshi-san, ich schlaf wohl in deinem Zimmer", sagte sie nüchtern, aber mit einem netten Lächeln.  
„Na also, dann räumt mal ein, Jungs!", rief Nami. Niemand beachtete den halb-toten Sanji auf dem Fußboden.

Kurz darauf stand die schwarzhaarige Archäologin ein seinem Zimmer und räumte die Bücher, die er gerade auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, in das ohnehin unbenutzte Regal daneben ein. Ihre Teufelskräfte halfen ihr dabei und einige Sekunden später ertappte sich Zorro dabei, wie er ihr dabei zusah, wie sie die ledergebundenen Wälzer wegstellte, während er faul auf seinem Bett lümmelte. Er wollte sich schon entschuldigen und ihr seine Hilfe anbieten als Robin zu sprechen anfing: „Benutzt du den Schreibtisch, Kenshi-san?"

Eine einfache Frage.

Sie hätte dazu führen können, dass er ihr den sowieso nutzlosen Schreibtisch anbieten hätte können, doch bevor er diesen Gedanken auch nur zu fassen bekam, lachte er abschätzig auf und sagte: „Zu was denn? Zum Trainieren? Ich bitte dich!"  
Und schon tat es ihm leid.

Sie warf ihm einen leicht beleidigten Blick zu, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern und fragte: „Also hast du nichts dagegen, wenn ich hier drin lese? Du weißt, es wird bei mir immer etwas später."  
Zorro, erpicht darauf endlich mal was nettes zu sagen – schließlich waren sie ab heute 3 Wochen lang eine Art Wohngemeinschaft – zuckte seinerseits mit den Schultern und meinte: „Macht mir nichts aus."  
Großartig.  
Das war jetzt aber echt _zuvorkommend _gewesen!  
Er schalt sich innerlich, doch Robin schien zufrieden, denn sie lächelte ihn an.  
Er konnte nicht anders.  
Er grinste zurück.

Sie fühlte plötzlich etwas Warmes um ihre Schultern und schreckte hoch.  
„Oh, tut mir leid. Ich hab dich aufgeweckt, nicht wahr?", entschuldigte sich Zorro leise, während er die Decke losließ, die auf ihren Schultern ruhte, und einen Schritt nach hinten machte.  
„Ach, schon in Ordnung, Kenshi-san", sagte Robin, die gerade registriert hatte wo sie überhaupt war. Sie saß noch immer am Schreibtisch, die Kerze war fast ausgegangen.  
Vor dem offenen Fenster herrschte Finsternis.  
Sie seuzte leise.  
Da hatte der Kaffe also doch versagt.  
Und ihr war kalt. Ja, sie zitterte.  
_Deswegen also_. „Danke für die Decke", sagte sie lächelnd, „aber ich gehe wohl doch lieber ins Bett."  
Sie wunderte sich. Die Decke war warm. Sie selbst hingegen war eher unterkühlt.  
Langsam fragte sie sich ob Zorro das Fenster irgendwann zumachen würde. _Oh, anscheinend nicht,_ dachte sie, als sie ihn schon schnarchen hörte. Sie schloss leise das Fenster und wollte sich auf den schmalen Fouton legen, der am Fußende des großen Bettes lag. Ihre Schlafstätte seit vier Tagen.  
Seit vier Tagen wurden nun ihr Zimmer und die drei anderen von Nami, Brook und Chopper entgiftet.  
Komplettabriegelung.  
"Gefahrenzone" hatte Lysop mit Leuchtschrift auf die Türen geschrieben.  
Robin lächelte matt.  
Diese kleine Matratze war wirklich nicht annähernd so gemütlich wie ihr Bett, zwei Zimmer weiter.

Beinahe sehnsüchtig blickte sie zu dem tief schlafenden Zorro, der penetrant bequem auf dem großen, weichen Bett lag. Eigentlich groß genug für zwei.  
Robin war zwar skrupellos, ganz zweifellos, aber dennoch zögerte sie. Wegen diesem untrüglichen Gefühl der Furcht. Sie fürchtete die Reaktion des Schwertkämpfers, der doch so lange gebraucht hatte, um ihr zu vertrauen. Das wollte sie auf keinen Fall wegen einer bequemeren Schlafstätte aufs Spiel setzen. Nein.

...

Und doch.  
Als sie die beinahe nicht mehr vorhandene Kerze auslöschte und Dunkelheit das Zimmer überfiel, trug ihr müder Körper sie wie von selbst zu Kenshi-sans Bett.  
Das einzige Mal, dass sich ihr Verstand noch durchsetzen konnte, war als sich ihre Finger in ihre Decke am Boden krallten und sie mitzogen.  
Sie würde sich bestimmt nicht die Freiheit nehmen und zu ihm unter seine Decke schlüpfen. Niemals.  
Auch wenn sich ihr Körper noch so nach Wärme, Geborgenheit, Nähe und Schlaf nur so verzehrte, schaffte sie es dennoch, sich so weit weg wie möglich von Zorro hinzulegen und sich unter ihre und die Decke, die er ihr gegeben hatte, zusammenzurollen.  
Bevor sie die Augen schloss, verstand sie.  
Lächelnd schlief sie ein.

_Die Decke war warm gewesen_.

**End of Chapter 1**

Writers Comment: ähöh.. pls review!

tHx to ya for reading!, oh and read c2! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: aaahrgh! I will never own One Piece! UNFORTUNATELY!

Zoro x Robin

Chapter 2:

"Nähe"

Das undefinierbare Gefühl von etwas Weichem unter seinem Arm, ließ ihn die Augen aufschlagen. Es war noch dunkel. Dann. _Ach du-,_ dachte er bevor seine Instinkte ihn regelrecht nach hinten katapultierten und seinen Arm, der sich im Schlaf auf ihre seidigen Haare verirrt hatte, zurückrissen.

Dann war der Schock vorbei.

Nur die Verwirrung blieb.

Robin lag in seinem Bett. Sie schlief.

Oder schien zumindest zu schlafen.

Denn Zorro hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der im Schlaf _lächelte_. So als wäre sie ziemlich zufrieden.

Bevor sich die ungebetenen Gedanken, die zu dieser Situation passten, in seinen Kopf schleichen konnten, wollte er sie wecken.

„Robin...", flüsterte er.

Sie schlief weiter.

Lächelnd.

Zufrieden.

„Ro-„, wollte er nun lauter sagen, da hielten ihn die eben schon erwähnten Instinkte zurück. Warum sollte er sie überhaupt aufwecken?

Damit sie wieder zurück auf das schmale Stück Stoff musste, das Nami als Matratze bezeichnete?

Warum?

Konnte er sie nicht einfach schlafen lassen? Schließlich war doch gar nichts passiert, da war er sich jetzt sicher. _Noch nicht_, schlich sich in seinen Kopf.

„Halt die Klappe", sagter er leise zu sich selbst. Und holte erschrocken Luft, als Robin sich im Schlaf bewegte. Aber sie hörte nicht auf zu lächeln. Er fragte sich noch mal, ob sie wirklich nur schlief.

Kurz zuckte sein Blick über ihren friedvoll daliegenden Körper. Sie lag auf der Seite, mit dem Gesicht zu ihm... Er streckte die Hand aus.

Dann zog er sie widerstrebend zurück. Er wollte – nein konnte – die Situation nicht einfach ausnutzen. Nicht wenn sie so kindgleich neben ihm lag.

Er legte sich wieder hin. Sein Gesicht ihr zugewandt.

Dann – wider besseres Wissen – schloss er seine Finger um ihre Hand, die neben ihrem Gesicht lag.

Das reichte.

Es musste reichen.

Er schloss die Augen.

Als sie aufwachte war es noch nicht hell genug um aufstehen zu müssen.

Perfekt.

Sie konnte also in ihr „Bett" schlüpfen, ohne dass Kenshi-san etwas davon mitbekommen hätte.

Weder wie sie hier geschlafen hatte, noch wie sie sich wieder aus dem Bett stahl.

Sie wollte schon die behagliche Wärme des Bettes verlassen, als sie fühlte, dass ihre rechte Hand irgendwo feststeckte.

Erst als sie den Kopf drehte und bemerkte, dass Zorro dicht neben ihr lag – allerdings ohne sie bemerkenswert zu berühren – verstand sie, warum ihr so warm war.

Er hielt ihre Hand.

„... oh!", machte sie leise. Nicht weil es sie überraschte, nicht weil sie verwirrt war. Nein.

Sie hatte nur bemerkt wie _schön_ das Gefühl war. Es fiel ihr wahrhaftig nicht schwer, diese Sekunden zu genießen. Diese Sekunden, bevor sie entschloss sich zu fragen, was _seine_ Hand auf der _ihren_ verloren hatte.

Vielleicht war es aber such besser, wenn sie es nicht herausfinden würde können. Einfach unwissend bleiben. _Unwissenheit_... Ein Luxus, den sie sich nie geleistet hatte. Nie leisten _würde_.

So auch diesmal nicht.

Deswegen legte sie den Kopf zurück auf das Kissen. Und betrachtete das schlafende Gesicht des Schwertkämpfers, das so ungewohnt friedlich aussah.

Sie musste lächeln.

So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen.

Sie befreite ihre Hand aus seinem sanften Griff und strich damit federleicht über seine Stirn. Dann über seine Wange. Nach hinten zu seinem Ohr. Sie fragte sich, was wohl die drei Ohrringe bedeuten konnten, als ihre Fingerspitzen das kalte Metall berührten. Sie war vertieft in diese Frage, so vertieft, dass sie nicht merkte, wie er übergangslos aufwachte.

Und sie ansah.

Leise.

Er hatte keine Ahnung was das bedeuten sollte.

Aber er konnte unmöglich leugnen, dass es ihm gefiel.

Da bemerkte sie, dass er sie anstarrte.

Erst weiteten sich kurz ihre Augen und ihre Finger zuckten zurück.

Doch dann lächelte sie warm

Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie schön Wärme sein konnte.

Diese Wärme der Zweisamkeit.

Die Nähe.

Er lächelte zurück. Erkenntnis leuchtete in ihren Augen auf.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie leise und legte ihre Hand zurück auf seine Wange.

In diesem Moment ging die Sonne auf.

Nicht langsam – oder vielleicht doch, Zorro registrierte das nicht.

Er fühlte nur, dass der Moment rasend schnell zu vergehen schien. Er wollte die Zeit festhalten, die Sekunden zurückdrehen, diesen Augenblick für immer genießen.

Doch schon war die Sonne über dem Meeresspiegel und Robin schloss die Augen, während sie ihre Hand zurück auf die seine legte.

_Obwohl_, schoss ihm durch den Kopf, _das ist besser. Definitiv_.

Eigentlich war er doch nicht so. Er war nie so. Warum also jetzt? Warum bei ihr? Dieses sentimentale Herumgealbere. Es war so gar nicht sein Stil. Warum also?

_Weil du es willst_, dachte er. _Weil du es brauchst_.

Er wusste _das_.

Er wusste allerdings nicht, ob er das als _gut_ oder _schlecht_ empfinden sollte.


End file.
